1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus capable of discriminating between video and audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of known reproduction apparatuses include one for recording on a medium using the still video format. This format, conforming to the standard of CP-3901 "Still Video Floppy Disc System" of "Standard Electronic Industries Association of Japan" held by Technical Committee on Video Recording in September in 1988, can be used to record and reproduce not only images but also sounds for a predetermined period of time. That is, sound which is time-compressed and affixed with a flag and a control code is frequency-modulated and then recorded on one of the tracks of a video floppy. Recording of sound therefore reduces the number of tracks on which pictures can be recorded. The control code for an audio track (the track on which sound is recorded) can contain the track No. of the corresponding video track (on which the corresponding picture is recorded), by which the picture and sound can be simultaneously reproduced in one-to-one correspondence.
The known methods of retrieving the pictures recorded on a video floppy include the display of the recorded pictures in a multi-picture format, e.g., the display of the picture frames in a 5.times.5 array (25 frames). Since there are fifty tracks on a video floppy, pictures recorded on all the tracks can be displayed on two multi-picture screens each containing an array of 5.times.5 frames. In a case where hard copies of the multi-picture screens are produced using a video printer, two prints are enough to check the contents of a single video floppy.
However, in the conventional multi-picture display method, the first multi-picture screen is created from the pictures recorded from the first to twenty-fifth tracks, and the second multi-picture screen is created from the pictures recorded from the twenty-sixth to fiftieth tracks. Hence, even if the number of video tracks is 25 or less, when all the pictures recorded on the floppy are to be checked, two multi-picture screens must be prepared except when all the pictures are recorded from the first to twenty-fifth tracks. This is very inconvenient. Furthermore, in a case where hard copies of the multi-picture screens are produced, two prints must always be obtained, which is troublesome and wasteful.
The aforementioned problem may occur with reproduction apparatus other than that for still video.